jokers_club_gotham_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Return of the Beginning - Visionarium
Nina Eileen: *walks up to the Leeb House apartment building, carrying a small box of personal items on her hip. Takes a moment to stare at the front sign, and lets out a sigh* Second attempt, please don't kill me... *pushes door open with foot and walks inside lobby*  Walter: Man at desk in lobby, staring down at large textbook*  Nina: *approaches desk* Hiiiii, um... what's a girl gotta do to get her apartment key around here?  Walter: *looks up, adjusting glasses* That all depends. Lost key or new tenant?  *clears throat* New tenant....  *nods slamming large book, front of it titled "Computer Building and internal Coding. Looks around to key rack*  Ah, Eileen's the name....  Hm.... Herreee *picks up key handing it to her* Welcome to the Dreamers Club.  *takes key* ....Was that an ironic welcome? That sounded ironic....  *raises eyebrow* An observational welcome. The only people who live on that floor have dreams they're attempting to follow.  Right... Sounds like they'll be fun neighbors *rolls eyes* But thanks... I think *begins making her way toward her floor*  *waves* Ok, new neighbour  *pauses and looks back* ...You one of the Dreamers?  ....Afraid to say so  *nods* ...You gonna build computers one day? *glances down to book on desk*  *nods slowly* I'd like to think so..... they're potential is.... *smirks to self* beyond our own comprehension.  *narrows eyes slightly* Ours, or just... everyone but yours?  I find the jury is still out on that answer. It would be like us asking ourselves how big the universe conceivably is.... It isn't easy to answer.  Guess it wouldn't be.... So what, you got a name?  Gibbs.... Walter Gibbs.  Well, seems like you could be a worse neighbor, Walter Gibbs... and my first name's Nina, you knew the Eileen part... *readjusts grip on box* Iiiiii should get up to my room... See you around  *nods* It was nice to meet you. And one word of advice. Blame the Music Man for the lack of sleep..... *slowly opens book and begins looking at it again*  *slowly nods* Thanks.... I'll do that *walks away. Stops outside apartment door, and fumbles pushing key into the lock. Drops box on her foot in the process, and lets out a yelp of pain* OWW....  *corresponding large bang audible in apartment directly opposite her*  *jumps and spins around* What the... *moves closer, pressing her ear against the door*  *voice from inside* OH CRACKERS- *black smoke begins drifting out from underneath door*  *cringes, and raps on door* HEY, ARE YOU BURNING ALIVE IN THERE? IF YOU ARE... UH... SORRY  *door swings open. Room entirely obscured by smoke*  *coughs and waves at smoke* I SWEAR IF YOU'RE DEAD, I WILL NOT LET MYSELF BE A SUSPECT IN COURT...  *man rushes out of smoke, waving book in the air. Eyes obscured by goggles* GOOD, BECAUSE I DONT WANT TO BE LIABLE FOR ANYMORE WORKPLACE ACCIDENTS!  *takes a step back* ....Technically, not a workplace  *smoke clears, and lifts goggles up* Technically accurate. IF a little nitpicky....  *folds arms* So, I guess Walter wasn't exaggerating one bit...  Well, Walter isn't that type. Factual, Logical.... or as I might say, "Factuogical". Trademark pending!  *snorts* Oh that'll catch on... What are you doing in there, anyways?  *pauses, glancing around* ....My work. AND NO. IT ISNT READY, COME BACK IN A WEEK OR SO!  *holds hands up defensively* Hey buddy, I didn't say I was interested in any finished product of yours! And, you said that in an awfully secretive way... You trying to hide something?  *raises hands, voice tone raises* Iiiiiiii didn't say anything! ....and you aren't interested..... *leans forward, looking at her suspiciously* Then why are you here?  *raises eyebrow* Just so happens I live here now...  *looks around* I-I'm sorry. If I had been informed before, I would've prepared the second bedroom  OH, GOD... *shakes head furiously* Nooooo, not "HERE" here... There *points at her own apartment door*  Oh..... HAH, that's convenient. I don't even have a second bedroom  Wha.... then why did you even...? *sighs* Ok, nevermind... Hey, if it's not too much trouble? Try not to burn the whole building down... I'd like to stay in one place for more than a month  Oh don't worry, I don't cause fires...... regularly. *holds out hands* It's nice to meet you neighbour!  *under breath* Oh that's real comforting... *slowly shakes his hand* it's... exciting, to meet you?  AND YOU TOO! *smiles wildly* YOU SEEM NICE!  *pulls hand back* .....Is this forced kindness? Or is the smoke just getting to you?  *raises eyebrow* Why miss, my kindness is never forced.... *looks at book in hand, holding it out to her* YOU CAN HAVE THIS! I understand people who move into new locations never have much in the way of things to do, so let this comprehensive history about the Newsboy strike of 1899 give you some edumatainment for the time being  *blinks and takes book, chuckling softly with bemusement* ...Edumatainment, is that another one of your Trademark words?  *shrugs* Maybe. It might be in the dictionary, I just haven't looked it up *leans on wall, hand slowly slides down it* So, you get a name, there?  *smirks slightly, watching him* Nina, Eileen... You?  Timothy Keegan.... although call me Tim, Its catchier..... *hand slides down past him, causing him to collapse onto wall*  *snorts and turns away, holding hand over her mouth to muffle her burst of laughter* Gee Tim... That's some true grace you got there  ....Runs in the family *snorts and stands up* So. Whats got you moving here?  Oh, you know, the standard... stuff, and things, aaaaand.... Yep, that's what. Um, but I'm in the city to start a nice new life for myself... I'm gonna be a singer, in one of them classy nightclubs  *scrunches up face* ....Youuuu get hired for many? Many in this particular area? any in thiiiiiissss immediate mile?  ....WEEEEEELLLLL..... ok, I haven't been hired to any, YET. But I will.... any day now... *lowers tone* And no, most likely not in this particular area... Limited avenues under that description  *breathes a sigh of relief* Oh thank heavens....  ...Alright, what's that reaction for?  *straightens up* REACTION, WHAT REACTION? I HAD NO REACTION!  *folds arms* Theeee "OH THANK HEAVENS" reaction, preceded by a big ol' relieved sigh? That was your reaction...  Well its an indication of my realisation that I still have leftover blueberry pie from the community bakesale.....  .....You're a real lousy liar, you know that?  *looks down* ....Yeah I know  So look.... I'll drop this for now, but this isn't over.....  *looks at her* Thank you so much, I appreciate it..... I don't need anymore leeches........ *eyes widen* IN MY FISHTANK. THEY EAT EVERYTHING, YOU KNOW  Oh, what, are you housing squatters in there or something?  WHAT? NO..... its just.... *steps back into apartment* I'm an inventor.... its my dream, my passion, the reason I got kicked out of MIT..... but I cant fund that passion without outside funding.... regular paychecks and all of that.  *steps forward, and leans on doorway* ....Sure... Yeah, I... I know what you mean, actually. Needing a regular paycheck... I haven't got one  Well I sympathise.... I know what that felt like. So..... I guess I had to use my talents to create things of interest to other people....  ....All on the downlow, huh?  ....No, my inventing is on the downlow. What I do is apparently whats giving me a name....  So.... What do you create, then? The stuff you sell...  Iiii..... "make" songs.... and people seem to like them....  I... I don't think I'm following. You "make" songs, do you mean you write them? *avoids her eye contact* ...Basically.... yeah.  *stares, slightly wide-eyed, her mind obviously churning* .....I see And people are hassling me for new songs, and I cant just manufacture them like I'm a factory. It takes time, and I frankly have things I'd rather be doing..... and yet it pays for the things I do and.... well.... there you go.  ....Mh-hm... *nods curtly* See, see this? This is me not hassling you for songs..... *sighs* Iiiiii couldn't pay you anyways... I'm in no position, that much I know *exhales in relief* I wasn't afraid of that, I was concerned you'd use any kind of sway with bar owners to get you a jooooooooooooooooollllllllllllyyyyyyy holiday....  *scrunches up nose* I don't like what you're suggesting there.... Good, because I saved myself from digging myself into a hole.....  ....Not quite. *sets a hand on her hip* I'm not that kinda girl... you should know that right off the bat, mister *matches her move* and those kinds of thoughts have never crossed my mind, lady  *cheeks tinge pink* BUT YOU SAID.....  I MEANT TO SAY JOB...... *deflated look* I KNOW YOU DID!  AS IN OF THE SINGING VARIETY! Not of the..... whatever kind your dirty mind assumed. NEED I EXPLAIN EVERYTHING? BECAUSE I WILL! You claimed you wanted to get a job as a singer in a classy nightclub, and due to my songs, classy nightclub owners line up around my door...... see? see what I was getting at?  .....Ok firstly, I assumed your business was made up of singers, not the club owners themselves.... so thanks for bringing that to my attention.... SECONDLY.... Actually, nevermind what I thought. Just, just listen to the first part of that....  *stares at her* No. I haven't even asked anything! BUT YOU WILL!  YOU DON'T KNOW THAT! MAYBE I'LL SURPRISE YOU! HOW ABOUT THAT?  *folds arms defiantly* Well that sounds like confirmation that you won't. And if you do ask, I'll remember back to this time when you told me no, and i'll remind you "OH BY MISS EILEEN, YOU TOLD ME YOU'LL NEVER ASK ME", and then we'll all laugh.....  Nuh-uh, I haven't confirmed one thing or another! And because you're being such a little... twit about it, I'LL JUST FOREVER LEAVE THE OPTION OPEN! Did she say yes? Did she say no? NOW WE'LL NEVER KNOW!  *takes a deep breath* ......If your going to ask.... ask now. Because you just need to ask, and then this nightmare will all be over.... I'm not going to say another word on the subject right now.... Well the answer will always be no..... Ok? I don't like attention for this, and i don't want word spreading around I'm some talent agency. I DONT WANT WOMEN LINING UP OUTSIDE MY DOOR!  Dooooon't worry.... I won't tell anyone about your little business. Not like I have anybody to tell anyway...  Nina, i wish you luck in your aspirations..... Buuuuut we've only known eachother for the better part of 20 minutes. I'm not going to give you a leg up..... however, if you'd like to take an interest in my ATH, I'd gladly show you it  In your.... in your what-now?  My ATH..... my ATH is my hobby and inspiration  Well.... I got nothing better to do *shrugs*  Well ATH.... is a scientific theory. It's my..... muse, my passion, my...... *scrunches up face* Ok.... think of our reality as we know it. It seems fairly straight forward, right?  *nods* Riiiiight? We exist, we're born, we live, we die...  *nods* Exactly.... but imagine, there are others.. not accessible by plane or car or boat. But, beyond the dimensions of this place...... well ATH particles as i call them, are tears in the fabric of our reality, into these other realities...  *furrows brow* ....What makes you think these other realities exist?  *pauses and exhales* ......feelings and.... knowing. Knowing they're out there...... it drives me.... It's why i named my theory ATH  Ok... so what does "ATH" mean?  *points at her* Greek Goddess of wisdom. Know her name?  Uhhh..... oh gosh, Mother taught me this.... *snaps fingers* Athena!  EXACTLY! Well to so many, Athena was their muse, their unseen guide.... well the particles in my theory are my muse. So, it just made sense. Athena-ATH.....  *slowly nods* well you've clearly thought this through... How far are you into, breaking into other realities?  *smirks silently to her and shrugs*  ...What, what does that face, and that little- *shrugs her shoulders* What's that mean?  *shrugs again* Up to your own interpretation  Stop that!  SURE FINE..... but now you know what I'm working on.... what i want to be working on, that is So... what do you "work on" to try and use these supposed particles?  ....widen them? see how they can be harnessed...... travel beyond our known dimensions....  I mean, like... do you have a machine? Something obviously blew up in here.....  ....Sort of. It's a harnesser...  *low tone* ....Can I see?  *scrunches up face* I..... I'd rather you didn't. At least not now  ....Lemme guess, "come back in a week or so"?  Sounds about right..... because i don't want to show you things that are...... fire damaged  Well it probably wouldn't send me away screaming, if that's what you're worried about..... I set a car on fire once. Long story... bad influences  *nods slowly and walks over to work space, burnt out metal structure resting on it. Glass intact through frames*  *steps closer, tilting her head* ...Huh.... real toasty  But in there.... *taps on glass* that's where a particle would be.....  Sooooo, how do you catch one? Is there ATH particle bait? *snorts*  Oh, i have to attune it to a certain frequency...... *slowly turns dial on side. Small spark becomes visible within glass*  *leans in closer* Wait, is that one?  ....That.... that is *slowly grins*  *chuckles in awe* Well I'll be darned..... How wide have you been able to get them?  Not too far.... its all a case of attuning..... *slowly turns dial, spark grows, muffled noise is audible within class*  *moves ear close to glass* ....I can hear it  ERRRR *slowly pushes her head back* Maybe..., maybe don't do that  ....Because it could blow up my head, good call UHUM- Y-yeah... yeah right. good thinking..... by me That's.... that's not what you were worried about, is it?  *looks to side* ....Dammit your good  So why can't I listen, then?  BECAUSE..... I don't like my secrets to be..... listened to.....  ....You consider the sounds coming from another reality to be "your secrets"?  *exhales loudly* ......Are you one of those people who push until they get answers?  *smiles widely* Oh good, you caught onto that!  *looks down at machine* .....This is an Ath-Radio..... it picks up transmissions from.... the future? other dimensions? I don't know.... but from a place very much like ours.... *slowly nods* What stuff have you heard that lets you know it's like ours?  .....M-music..... songs....  ....anything else?  ...Not on this machine  There were others?  *lowers tone* .....What do you really want to know here?  *shrugs* ....Kinda anything and everything? Tim, you've got something here the rest of the world's never even thought of! ....Oh, god it could be dangerous business....  *walks over to apartment door, closing, then locking it* .....I need to explain.... explain everything. No one ever listened.... i expect you will  *nods* I will... I wanna listen  I was kicked out of academia for my ideas..... no one believed me. But i knew, i knew in my heart ATH-Particles were real...... and it turns out... i was right..... This place, this 40 mile radius in Illinois was a hotspot for dimensional tearing...... which is scary, when you consider my Mother was born not 30 miles from here....  ....So it really feels like some kinda calling, doesn't it?  *nods slowly* Being here, in a place where i could research all i want had its problems though.... research costs. So..... with the broadcasts i could get..... from the future or wherever.... i made a note of the songs  Ohhho.... so that's why you can't just churn out the songs... I would say "that makes sense", except none of this makes sense, so I'm just gonna go with it...  *sighs* So.... i take down the broacasts that fit...... classy bar owners eat them up, pay me enough so i can keep funding my research.....  ....do any of them know what they're funding?  *shakes head* They think its for my "creative and artistic processes"  ....well that's not.... entirely untrue  ....I'm a fraud.... and still a disgrace to the scientific community....  *folds arms* I think if you really thought that, you wouldn't still be doing all this.....  Maybe,..... *sits down* .....will you tell anyone?  Like I said.... I got no one to tell  *laughs humourlessly* I feel like i should thank you.....  *waves hand* There's no need for that....  *exhales* I spilled everything about my life to you....... And I'm scared how quickly that happened..... but you seem like someone i can trust.....  Not sure what I did to give that impression.... maybe you could just tell I was all by myself around here *weak smirk*  *smirks back slowly* .....We all need some help sometimes  *clears throat* Well I don't.... Nope! Alone, but independent! I don't need anything from anybody....  Advice from one loner to another..... that's never going to pan out  *sighs* But I just got to where I can live for myself, by myself....  And I'm not your manager, or your partner.... just see me as an opportunity....  ....Maybe.... We'll see  ....Give me 42 hours. I'll speak to some contacts and..... see what i can do with getting you some place.  ....REALLY? But, but you said you'd always say no!  Welllll....... its insurance. Lets sayyyyyy you don't tell anyone about what i do here, and i get you performances....... if you tell someone, i make sure you never work in this town again.  ....Sheesh, you actually sounded really threatening just now  *smirks slightly* Just so you know the stakes...... *slowly holds out hand to her* deal?  Seems like a pretty fair deal... *shakes his hand firmly* And don't worry too much. I am a steel trap when it comes to valuable information...  *stands up* Wonderful! Wellll, i know where you live, so when i have news, i'll give it to you..... that sounded weeeeeird, but you know what i meant  Yeaaaaah, I do... and no matter, you're weird even without that comment *smirks*  I've accepted that fate *walks to door and opens it for you* ....It sure was...... something, to meet you, Nina  It was.... a lot of things, to meet you *steps outside door* I guess if you need me, I'll be over here... doing vocal exercises I read up on  Iiii bet i'll hear you.....  *smirks and winks at him, and picks up box she dropped outside her door* See you around....  OH, enjoy the book!  Heh... I might, thanks! ....Not sure why you had it, but alright  *shrugs* Its a loooong story *steps back into apartment* Until next time....  *nods* ...Until then *unlocks door and steps inside her apartment*  *slowly closes door*  *closes and locks her own door. leans against it, staring forward* ....Now that's a Dreamer's Welcome